


Florida addendum

by orphan_account



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Happily Ever After series, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are in Florida. Part of the Happily Ever After series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Florida addendum

Syed ran out of the poolhouse, naked and laughing. Christian ran behind him, chasing, a grin on his face.

Syed made a retort over his shoulder and then made a running dive into the water, the beautiful smooth arc of a golden body gliding into the water. Christian dived in after him. Syed swam towards the shallow end. Christian chased him. One two, breathe, one two, breathe, one two, breathe.

Then the pool ended. Syed's hand hit the wall. He came to an abrupt halt and found his feet under him. He stood up, back to the wall to try and orientate himself and see how far behind Christian was but Christian was right there, his strong arms and body propelling him through the water and he popped up in front of Syed and pressed his full, wet and nude body into the the warmth of Syed's matching wet, birthday suit.

“You glorious, beautiful, sexy, devious man,” Christian's mouth dripped praise before falling against Syed's and devouring it. A hand went to the back of Syed's hair and trailed through his wet hair, gripping it. Caressing it. Mouth against mouth, sucking, biting, nipping.

Their hard cocks ground together. Syed's hand caressed Christian's balls making Christian groan heavily and lose his focus on the kiss.

Syed pulled away and hauled himself out of the pool abruptly.

Christian growled and hauled himself out right after, catching Syed on the poolside before he'd had time to get up properly and pinning him down with his body, wrestling him into submission.

“Got you,” Christian growled. “Do you yeild?”

“No!” Syed retorted.

Christian started tickling him. “Do you yield?”

“No....Christian' don't...fine, ok! Just stop!” Syed yelled.

When Christian finally stopped tickling him Syed breathed a sigh of relief.

“You lost. You forfeit your freedom for the night. Your punishment is to be my sex slave until dawn.”

“Maybe I lost deliberately.”

“Then why did you run.”

“Because I like it when you go all Alpha and overpower me. I like the way you hover over me. I like the way every muscle in your body ripples when you're straining not to crush me even though I'd happily let you crush me any day of the week and I know exactly what it does to you to see me soaking wet.”

Christian groaned. His arms strained to hold his body up, hovering over Syed. His eyes drilled intensely into his husband's. “We are so having pool sex tonight,” He growled and dived in for another kiss and Syed grinned when Christian's lip did that sexy little curl it did when he was totally into something.

Syed smiled. He liked losing.


End file.
